1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeder in which a plurality of sheets which are fed at one time are separated by separation protrusions when the sheets held on a holding portion are fed along a guide member, and an image recording apparatus equipped with such a sheet feeder.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer is equipped with a sheet feeder configured to feed recording sheets accommodated in a sheet tray to an image recording portion by a rotational force of a roller. The roller is rotated while being held in contact with an uppermost one of the recording sheets on the sheet tray, whereby the rotational force of the roller is transmitted to the uppermost sheet and the uppermost sheet is fed from the sheet tray. As such a sheet feeder, there is known one having a structure in which metal separation protrusions are provided on an inclined guide surface that is disposed at one end of the sheet tray, for feeding only one of the recording sheets on the sheet tray.